Bon Voyage!
by Missuss
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks are going on their first ever world tour and their bringing along the Chipettes to spice up the act! But with budgets, fights, and romance stirring the pot, will the Chipmunks and Chipettes survive a year together?
1. Right Now

**Bon Voyage!**

"**The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination." **

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

**(Song: (Right Now by SR-71) h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=xCHahWMma0s) **

Alvin touches the sleek stem of the electric guitar like it was his own child. Simon and Theodore roll their eyes as they wait at their positions for Alvin to give them some sort of signal to start. But Alvin stays with his guitar in his hands and his eyes closed. Theodore hits both drum sticks on the cymbal.

Alvin jumps, causing his brothers to laugh hysterically. "Way to be a kill joy Theodore," Alvin huffs, finally placing the strap to the guitar over his shoulder and picking up the pick off of the amp. "I was kind of having a moment."

"An incredibly long moment," Simon cuts in dryly. Alvin narrows his eyes, but never the less kicks the recorder on and starts to strum the guitar violently making the grimy garage erupt with sound. After a few cords Simon jumps in with the bass and Theodore with the drums, banging their heads to the rhythm. Simon and Theodore smile to each other while Alvin prepares to get into the song… _I hate you_, Alvin says to his crowd, a.k.a, the pedestrians, dog walkers, and bicyclists outside the Seville household. _I'm done with you!_

"_She clings to me like cellophane_

_Fake plastic submarine_

_Slowly driving me insane_

_But now that's over_

_So what if the sex was great_

_Just a temporary escape_

_Another thing I grew to hate_

_But now that's over!" _

Alvin sings the first verse, causing parents to simply raise an eyebrow, or laugh a little at the teenagers jamming in their garage. For the next verse each chipmunk steps up to a microphone with the exception of Theodore who merely leans forward at the drum set.

"_Why, why you always kick me when I'm high_

_Knock me down till we see eye to eye_

_Figured her out I know she may not be_

_Miss Right she'll do right now, she'll do right now!_

_She'll do right now!"_

Alvin steps back from his microphone, as well as Theodore as they play with vigilance, sweat forming at their brows. Simon, still playing his bass, sings into the microphone.

"_I used to hang on every word_

_Each lie was more absurd_

_Kept me so insecure_

_But now that's over!"_

Alvin takes back over after the prolonged _'over'_ and winks at the girls passing by. They wave shyly and watch at the curb as Alvin sings.

"_But now that's over  
>She taught me how to trust<br>And to believe in us  
>And then she taught me how to cuss<br>That bitch! It's over!_

"_You know I used to be such a nice boy,_" the chipmunks harmonize sweetly before getting back into the chorus. The girls stare at Alvin for a minute or two with a disgusted look on their pretty faces. Alvin gasps… did he just call that girl a bitch? Uh-oh. Alvin fights off the urge to pull his collar and chuckle nervously, but with a sharp stare from Simon, he reminds himself that he's the cool guy… he can do whatever the hell he wants!

"_Why, why you always kick me when I'm high  
>Knock me down till we see eye to eye<br>Figured her out I know she may not be  
>Miss Right she'll do right now!"<em>

Alvin slams on the guitar, falling to his knees for some effect. A small crowd forms at the opening the garage as Theodore slams on the drums with his eyes closed, memorized notes coming to his head easily. Alvin turns to Simon who is up on his toes playing the bass with a wide smile on his face. Alvin laughs and turns to the microphone, having the time of his life.

"_She clings to me like cellophane  
>Fake plastic submarine<br>She's driving me insane  
>But now that's over (now that's over)<em>

_Why, why you always kick me when I'm high_  
><em>Knock me down till we see eye to eye<em>  
><em>Figured her out I know she may not be<em>  
><em>Miss Right she'll do right now, she'll do right now<em>  
><em>Right now ohh<em>  
><em>Right now!"<em>

A crowd of a few ten year olds clap their hands with wide smiles plastered to their faces. Alvin drops the guitar and holds up the recorder to their clapping hands. Once Alvin presses the stop button Simon gives him that look.

"What?" Alvin turns to his brother, setting down the tape recorder. "It adds effect."

"Five people don't exactly sound like a cheering crowd of thousands," Simon points out, making Alvin steam. But before he can say anything Theodore slips his arms around both of his brothers and smiles widely.

"Come on fellas! Let's not fight!" he tells them. "Did you hear how good we were?"

"I sure did," three heads turn towards the house as Dave stands in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "In fact, you sounded great… something we could take on tour," Dave mumbles the last sentence but all three heads snap to attention at the word _tour_. All three of the chipmunks trail Dave back into the house without a word.

Dave sits down at the kitchen table with a mysterious smirk on his face. After waiting in the kitchen for an agonizingly long five minutes Alvin starts tapping his foot. Another twenty seconds or so pass by and Alvin can't take it anymore. He throws his arms in the air yelling at the top of his lungs. "Spill it Dave!"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about son," Dave says through a sip of black coffee.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Alvin points a finger at his father. "You said tour!"

"Dave always says that yelling gets you nowhere," Theodore says innocently with a smile still on his face as he watches his family. But with one cold stare from his older brother, Theodore shrinks in the collar of his shirt.

"Shut up Theodore!" Alvin hisses between his teeth.

"Settle down boys!" Dave stands up, causing all of the chipmunks to zip it. "I have a confession."

"I _know_," Alvin crosses his arms. Dave doesn't respond to his son and continues.

"We-" he starts. The chipmunks lean forward with their hands pressed on the table. "-Are going-" Alvin can't contain himself, climbing onto the table followed shortly by his brothers. Dave smiles as he speaks. "-On tour!"

All three chipmunks throw their arms in the air, high fiving each other and letting out all their excitement. "This is great!" all of them exclaim in unison.

"I'm going to be rich!" Alvin yells, bending his knees and grabbing his cap with both hands. "I'm going to be famous! I'm going to be a rock star!"

While Alvin has his moment, Simon and Theodore have already calmed down and are sitting quietly, intently watching Dave as he holds up a finger.

"With the Chipettes!"

"WHAT?" Alvin loses his balance on the table, toppling over and kicking Dave's coffee onto Simon's shirt front. Despite himself, Simon screams in pain at the hot liquid on his chest and scrambles over the table to the kitchen sink. Alvin ignores the glare he receives from his brother and lies helplessly on the floor.

"WHY?"

**~So... this was one of the options on my poll and the one I'm a little interested in more than the others :) The one I'm least prepared for, but ah well! I'll get the planning for it done soon enough! **

**QUESTION: Obvioulsy, should I continue this? Do you like it? And I don't know if I should do this in 3rd person like this chapter or if I should switch to 1st person switching around from character to character like I did in my other story _Just Say No Prevents Teenage Pregnancy is Like Have a Nice Day Cures Chronic Depression_" (TIP: avoid super long tittle ;])**

**ReViEw!**


	2. The Night Before Fame

**Bon Voyage!**

**"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination." **

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Alvin tosses and turns in bed. The tour would start tomorrow. The Chipmunks and Chipettes would spend a whole year performing from place to place around the entire globe. They would start in Las Angeles and move their way east across the United States then across the Atlantic to Europe and Africa. Russia, Asia, and Japan would come shortly behind South America where the group would travel north until they reached home again. They would travel by tour bus the entire time that they were on tour. One was arriving tomorrow to take them across the U.S, one was waiting in Nigeria, and the last one was waiting in Ecuador. Of course, a yearlong tour also meant that all six chipmunks would miss the upcoming school year. Their sophomore year would have to be taken completely online with the help of Dave. Dave promised that the tour would be fun… but Alvin wasn't so sure.

Alvin rolled over onto his back, waited a couple seconds, then rolled over again onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Alvin lets out a deep groan as he rolls again to look at the clock beside Simon's bed. 2:30 am. And not even a wink of sleep.

"Are you done?" a voice comes from the darkness. Alvin lowers himself deeper into his quilts as he waits. "I'm glad to hear it… or rather, _not_," the voice says.

"Simon?"

"Right when I thought I'd been let off the hook," Simon sits up and turns on the night light between the brother's beds, making both boys squint at the brightness. Simon pulls the blue framed glasses off of his nightstand and adjusts them carefully on his nose. "What on Earth are you doing up Alvin?" Simon turns to his brother.

"Couldn't sleep," Alvin says truthfully into his hands. But it wasn't the whole truth. The main reason why Alvin couldn't sleep a wink was because of the extra installment to their tour. Brittany Miller and her sisters. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at even the thought of the three of them performing a girly pop song at _their_ concert! I mean, they were _The_ Chipmunks! How could Dave let the Chipettes outshine that… well, not that they would. But just in case!

"Same," Simon sighs, leaning his back into his pillows. Simon's thought were more or less the same as Alvin's except for the fact the more mature chipmunk didn't see the Chipettes as a threat to their careers, just threats to their social lives. Bickering and drama was all that Simon could think about when he thought about the three girls. As innocent as they were, they were stubborn and could put up a decent fight. So could Alvin. Feelings could get hurt…. The last thing that a group of musicians need.

"I can't believe Dave is letting the Chipettes come on tour with us," Alvin says without thinking, but he doesn't regret it. If Simon was really thinking the same thing, then the Chipettes being unwanted is merely a fact.

"I don't think they asked, the crowd just loves it when we sing together and Dave responded to that," Simon replies, thinking of all the times that they had done just that. _The Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll_ had been the most popular group number since the chipmunks were ten. "Besides, what does it matter?" Simon pushes his glasses higher up his nose. "The Chipettes are going to make it more… _interesting _after all. Am I wrong?"

"Interesting is right," Alvin grumbles, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "Girly pop songs are _exactly_ what our band needs," Alvin rolls his eyes.

"Why are you guys still up?" Theodore sits up and rubs his eyes at the light. "It's three in the morning!" he exclaims.

"I've noticed," Alvin puts his hands behind his head and leans back. "We're just talking about… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Theodore presses.

"The Chipettes," Simon answers for Alvin. "Alvin doesn't think that having the Chipettes with us on tour will be such a good idea… I'm a little more indifferent to the situation."

"Well, I think having the Chipettes with us is a great idea! We'll get to know them better and maybe we'll become better friends!"

Alvin rolls his eyes at his optimistic brother. "Well what happens when the Chipettes take over our show… maybe even our own father and kick us to the curb? What then?"

"They would never do that!" Theodore crosses his arms defiantly. "The Chipettes are our friends!"

"Friends, Shmends," Alvin scoffs.

"Oh, grow up!" Simon yells at Alvin. "I know for a fact that once you get on that tour bus with Brittany you'll be fine!"

"Why did you only mention Brittany?" Alvin sits up. "I don't want to the whole lot of 'em!"

"Because I know that Brittany is that one who bothers you and you only get frustrated because you're attracted to her!" Simon smirks when Alvin's eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Th-that's not true!" Alvin points a finger at Simon.

"It is so!" Theodore chimes in.

"Science never lies!" Simon stands up on his bed and points a finger at Alvin. "And neither does chemistry… I'm sure you know what I mean, _Love Doctor_," Simon spits out a laugh, and Theodore giggles from the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" Alvin screams.

"Make me!" Simon puts his fists on his hips. Alvin steams as he stares at his brother. _Fine, if he wants a fight, that's exactly what he'll get! _

Alvin lunges for Simon, knocking both of them to the floor. Alvin and Simon roll around on the floor swatting at each other's faces as they growl at each other. Theodore merely watches intently from the foot of his bed.

"Fellas?" A deep voice comes from down the hall. None of the three chipmunks breathe as footsteps come down the hall. A light knock comes from the door and each chipmunk springs into action, burrowing deep into their quilts and blankets before turning out the light just in time to have Dave walk through the door.

Dave looks into the dark room with a warm smile, nodding approvingly at his boys before turning on his heels and heading for bed himself.

**~Short but sweet, right? Since you guys said nothing about 1st person vs. 3rd person I guess I'll keep it like this for now… is that okay?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me so happy! :]**


	3. You Wouldn't Want That

**Bon Voyage!**

"**The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination." **

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Jeanette murmurs incoherent words as she tries to sleep the night before the tour. Her and her sisters were finally going to have their big break! The smarter chipette never particularly cared for the fame and fortune, but she knows how much it means to her sisters. Especially one in particular.

Jeanette rolls over and over in her light state of sleep. She pulls the pillow over her head to block out the light and groans as that same chipette mumbles to tune to her favorite music. _"Fame!" _she holds a hairbrush in her hands, flipping her auburn hair. _"I'm gunna live forever!"_

"BRITTANY!" a sharp yell rings through the small room. Jeanette sits up in bed rubbing her eyes as she looks around the room. Even though the curtains were drawn, she could have sworn that it wasn't morning for another few hours. Grabbing her glasses off of the nightstand and squinting slightly at the alarm clock, Jeanette groans at the time. Three A.M. "BRITTANY!" the yell comes again as Jeanette's auburn haired sister ignores her younger sister's call. Jeanette turns to the other side of the room where her baby sister is fuming. Her blond hair dangles loosely in front of her eyes and her teeth are bared, ready to bite Brittany's head off no doubt. "That's it!" Eleanor jumps from her bed, dragging her long green nightgown behind her as she marches across the room. Eleanor takes Brittany by the shoulder and spins her towards her so that the sisters are nose to nose. While Eleanor is fuming, Brittany looks at Eleanor with a relaxed expression, only making her angrier.

"Oh Ellie," Brittany looked into her sister's brown eyes as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I didn't hear you."

"Like hell you didn't!" Eleanor screams back, causing Brittany to flinch. Usually her baby sister didn't use harsh language with anyone, not even as the Chipettes took on their teenage years. Then again, Eleanor wasn't usually kept up until dawn by her seemingly annoying older sister.

Eleanor takes a deep breath to compose herself as she looks at the carpet between her toes. Brittany, still a bit shaken, grips her hands into tight balls as she watches Eleanor. "Brittany," Eleanor says more calmly, looking at her sister again. "You need to go to sleep."

"I can't!" Brittany exclaims with a smile on her face. Eleanor rolls her eyes, knowing the speech that is to come. "Our very first tour is coming up and I'm just so excited! I mean, we've performed at restaurants and hotels and stuff… but nothing so… _official_!"

"I've heard," Eleanor crosses her arms. "And so has Jeanette," Eleanor gestures towards the other side of the room where a chipette was observing her sisters latest argument. The dumbfounded chipette jumps at the sound of her name and fumbles with words to say. But before Jeanette says anything coherent, Brittany breaks Jeanette's awkwardness.

"So what?" Brittany asks. "I know for a fact that you're excited too! In fact, I can't believe that you haven't been up twice as long as me, I mean, this is a tour we're talking about!"

"I'm not _up all night_ because I happen to know that getting enough sleep improves my stage presence," Eleanor gives her beauty queen sister a knowing look. Brittany's eyes turn to saucers as she asks the predicable "Really?" "Yup," Eleanor nods, smiling at her creativity. Jeanette nodded as well, putting together the pieces for herself as Eleanor takes Brittany by the shoulders, nonchalantly kicking Brittany's stack of suitcases across the wooden floor and out of reach. "I mean, I wouldn't want to get up on stage with things like… worry lines and bags under my eyes. I mean, how _embarrassing!_"

"What does sleep got to do with it?" Brittany crosses her arms, suddenly not believing a word her little sister said.

"Well, without sleep you'll look ugly on stage. I mean, those stage lights practically illuminate every imperfection… bags, red eyes… the audience will see it all!"

Brittany's eyes dart around the room, feeling carefully under her eyes for bags and wrinkles of any sort, even on her fifteen year old features. Whatever Brittany felt of saw on her face must have done the trick because within seconds Brittany was burrowed deep into the pink pillows and sheets that were piled high on her bed and fast asleep.

Eleanor smirks at her sister and Jeanette giggles back.

"That was way too easy."

"Yeah," Jeanette agrees, nodding her head. "Well, we better go to bed or else we'll sleep right through breakfast," Jeanette smiles innocently at Eleanor who is staring back at her sister with her mouth agape.

"B-bre-breakfast?"

Jeanette nods.

Eleanor jumps from her position to her green bed and is asleep before Jeanette even has time to smile at herself in satisfaction. "That was way too easy," she mocks in a whisper.

**~Sorry about the delay guys! I've been vacationing with my family in Alaska the last week and a half and had a lot of time to write but no internet! D:**

**Anyways, hope you forgive me! Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The CrapMobile

**Bon Voyage!**

**"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."**

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Alvin counts his toes for the thousandth time that morning. The brisk September wind cuts through the chipmunk as he waits impatiently for Dave to return with the tour bus. Alvin folds his arms and watches his brothers follow suit as they wait with their backpacks on and their hoods securely on their heads. Alvin gives up on counting and moves to tapping his foot. The many tunes of Michael Jackson comes to mind as he taps his foot and slowly wiggles his hips from side to side with his eyes closed and a smirk plastered on his furry face. _Beat It_ echoes through the inner workings of his brain as his brother Simon stares at the spectacle. But before Simon can make a dry comment on his brother's behavior, a high pitched squeal comes from down the street.

Simon leans over to look down the sidewalk at the Chipettes who are practically running towards the boys. Alvin seems to be in his own little world so Theodore and Simon step around him to embrace the Chipettes who pile into their arms, even Brittany who can't contain her excitement long enough to notice who is holding her.

"Alvin!" Brittany breaks away from the group as Simon and Theodore start making small talk with Eleanor and Jeanette. Whatever they were talking about had to be boring, and Brittany wanted no part in it. What she wanted was for someone to be just as excited as her. "Alvin!" she calls again, running up to the spaced out chipmunk. "Alvin?" Brittany cocks her head to one side as she looks at her counterpart dancing in place as if he has a pair of headphones in his ears… which he doesn't. Strange…

Brittany taps him on the shoulder, trying desperately trying to get his attention. When that doesn't work, Brittany's expression turns angry as she tries poking him in the ribs, but still, Alvin doesn't seem to even notice. "That's it!" Brittany yells, using both hands to shove Alvin into the lawn, making him land on his backside.

"What was that for?" Alvin yells, startled that his favorite 80's pop god wasn't singing anymore. Brittany rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. Alvin gets to his feet and brushes himself off. "I repeat, why the hell did you push me?"

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin," Brittany smirks, shaking her head. "You weren't with us."

"Huh?"

"You were spacing," she replies bluntly.

"Oh," he shoves his hands deep into his jean pockets. The blare of a horn rings through the crisp air. All of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes huddle together as they watch the steal monster approach them from the morning fog.

"W-w-what is that?" Theodore asks, shivering against Eleanor and Simon.

Simon adjusts his glasses as Eleanor rubs Theodore's back comfortingly. "I think…" all eyes turn to him as the thing comes closer and Simon squints through his glasses. "I think, it's an RV," he says to the crowd. The horn blares again, but the chipmunks relax as they find themselves in no danger. "And I think… that's _Dave_!"

"What!" Brittany and Alvin exclaim in unison as they stare with their mouths half open at the RV rolling towards them. "This has to be a mistake!" Brittany continues. "I can't greet my public in _that_!"

"You're tellin' me!" Alvin agrees, nodding his head vigorously.

The grimy RV pulls up to the curb where all six chipmunks are waiting. A steel door creeks open and Dave steps out with a smile plastered on his face. All six of them lean over to stare into the room that they'll be calling home for the next couple of months until they reach the Atlantic. With Simon taking the lead, the Chipmunks and Chipettes walk up the carpeted stairs and into the main cabin.

Two green upholstered chairs sit under a window to their left next to a small, dripping sink. Next to that is a little refrigerator with a microwave on top of it. On the opposite side of the RV is a booth with an orange, plastic table between the yellow polka-dotted seats. To the far end of the cabin a door lead to a small bedroom with two queen sized mattresses squished together to accommodate the small space. Above their heads laid a bunk and at the front of the RV rested an oversized steering wheel and two chairs for the captain and co-captain. (This was written in white stitching on the back of each chair in loopy handwriting).

"Well, what do you think?" Dave smiled proudly at the… well, piece of crap. The chipmunks eyed the rusted sides of the RV and inhaled the smell of moldy carpet.

"It just needs," Eleanor starts, trying to find a polite way to show her dislike for the accommodations without truly offending Dave. He looked so proud of the RV. "…A-a woman's touch!"

"Oh, but it does!" Dave puts a hand on her small shoulder, pointing to a single white flower on the booth table.

"I was thinking a little more like… air fresheners, and… well…" Eleanor trails off, trying her best not to upset the young songwriter. He had made bounds and leaps since the time before he had the Chipmunks as his sons. Now he was finally taking his songs on tour! If someone would have told him that by the time his sons were in high school they'd be on a world tour, he would have laughed in their faces.

"Not to worry!" Dave smiles down at Eleanor. "There will be plenty of time to fix all of that! All we can do now-"

"Dave!" Alvin hisses from his other side. "Where's the tour bus?" Alvin asks in a harsh whisper, not taking Dave's feelings into account like Eleanor had. But this comment did not faze Dave.

"This _is _the tour bus!" Dave beams. Alvin crosses his arms and look hopelessly at Brittany who is pouting off to the side. This was not her idea of fame. She was supposed to be in a big glamorous tour bus that she could wave to all of her fans from. A picture of the Chipettes and the Chipmunks painted on its sides, and enough room to fit all of her clothes. Dave seems to notice Brittany's odd behavior since the others were at least pretending to be excited. "Brittany?" Dave greets her, bending down to meet her eyes. Even at fifteen, the group of chipmunks were still incredibly short compared to human children. Brittany acknowledges Dave by shifting her eyes to meet his. "What's wrong? Don't you want to be on tour?"

"Of course I do!" Brittany throws her arms down, looking at Dave with wide eyes. "I-I-I just thought it would all be a little more… fancy."

"I'm sorry," Dave replies, taking both of her small hands in his big ones. "I just… I'm putting all of our savings into this tour. I'm even renting the house out for the year that we're gone. I haven't told the boys… I figured that they'd be upset… This was all I could afford," Dave casts his eyes down.

"Don't be sad," Brittany takes both of Dave's cheeks in her hands like a small child would do to a parent. "I was just surprised… I know it isn't your fault. Besides, it's all about the singing right?"

Dave smiles up at Brittany as she speaks. "Of course," Dave replies, standing up to his full height. Dave walks away from Brittany with that same goofy smile on his lips as he checks the oil and gas levels.

A sharp shove makes Brittany stumble towards the booth in the RV. She turns her head to glare at Alvin as he laughs at her. "What do you want Seville?" Brittany growls.

"Just heard your little speech to Dave," Alvin bats his eye lashes and puts on his best Brittany voice. "_It's all about the singing, right_?"

"Shut up!" Brittany yells back. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Psh, of course it's not true!" Alvin puts his hands on his hips and smirks at Brittany's scowl. "It's about the money, the _fame_!"

"That's enough!" Alvin turns around sharply to face his mother who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. Miss Miller is standing behind her with an eye brow raised.

"H-h-hey mom," Alvin chuckles nervously. Now it was Brittany's turn to smirk as Vinny gestured Alvin to come here _now_. Before Alvin can protest he receives one of those motherly death glares. Alvin hangs his head and marches down the steps.

"Vinny!" Dave exclaims before the chipmunk can receive his lecture. Alvin sighs in relief as Dave attempts to pick up a conversation with the older chipette. But before the adults can get out any more than a couple of sentences, Simon and Theodore pile into their mother's arms.

"Boys!" she coos, nuzzling both of them in the cheek and neck. She even gestures for Alvin to come and join the family, seemingly forgetting the argument. Alvin squeezes into the middle to hug his mom. Even though the Chipmunks were older and had long since meet their mother, they rarely see the old chipette leave the woods to come and visit them, and this was one of those occasions and the boys weren't about to let their mother go without a good bye hug. "I'm going to miss you boys so much!" she squeezes them.

"We will too mom!" Theodore tells her. She kisses his chubby cheek before letting the teenage boys loose. Miss Miller takes a step forward, despite that she felt awkward about breaking up the sweet family moment, but she had her own girls to say good bye to.

"Miss Miller!" the Chipettes say in unison, coming down the RV steps in a herd. Miss Miller gathers all three of them up in a hug and kisses each of their foreheads.

"Oh my baby girls!" she gushes in her southern accent. Tears threatening to leak down her made up face. "I'm going to miss you so much! Y-you won't even know!"

"We'll miss you too Miss Miller!" Jeanette speaks for her sisters. The old woman cries onto the girls' shoulders. Brittany snuggles into her mother's body as she thinks about all of the things that Miss Miller has done for her and her younger sisters. Taking care of Eleanor and Jeanette in Australia, then on the streets of New York was hard… building a tree house and providing for them was hard… but having the courage to take in three orphaned girls must have been even harder. Sure, Miss Miller could be loud, obnoxious… embarrassing… quirky, loving, sweet, giving…

A quick tap to her shoulder awakes Brittany from her fantasies. Vinny's smiling face awaited Brittany when she turned to see who had tapped on her shoulder. Brittany smiles back at Vinny, remembering even more clearly, how the boys set out to find their birth mother and the hurt that Dave and the Chipettes felt when they thought that they'd lose their three favorite chipmunks forever to live in the woods. How they were brought back into the tree house to have their first official birthday party.

"Hello," Brittany nods at Vinny, trying to sound polite in front of the older chipette. Vinny merely smiles back and gestures for Brittany to follow her. Brittany glances back at Miss Miller, who is still hugging her sisters and figures that a final good bye would be appropriate in a couple minutes.

"Brittany, darling," Vinny turns to Brittany once the two are far enough from the others. Brittany returns with a confused look. Vinny sighs. "I just want to make sure that you won't let my boys pick on you… especially-"

"Alvin," Brittany rolls her eyes, forgetting her manners.

"Yes," the mother sighs again. "He's… he's a bit rowdy but he's sweet and kind underneath it all, you just have to dig for it," she smiles.

"If you say so," Brittany sighs, holding her tongue against a snarky remark. Vinny nods and returns slowly to her boys and gives each of them a light kiss on each cheek before letting them go to Dave on the RV.

Brittany skips back to her sisters for one last group hug with their guardian before planting delicate kisses on her wrinkled cheek as she whispered a southern "Thank ya darlin'" as they went. The Chipettes reluctantly pull away from Miss Miller and climb the steps of the RV as Dave yells "All aboard!" with a laugh.

As all six chipmunks wave to their mothers, Miss Miller takes Vinny into her arms sobbing and gushing incoherent words into the sky above her. The chipmunks can't help but laugh at their mothers and turn to Dave as the RV lurches forward.

"On to Las Vegas!"

**~A long chapter! Tell me what you think :)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Unprepared

**Bon Voyage!**

"**The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."**

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Cups and dishes rattle as the RV makes its way down the freeway towards the city of lights. The morning soon turned into night after many bathroom breaks and food runs that put the group more than a couple hours behind schedule. But Dave didn't mind, they didn't have to perform until tomorrow night.

Simon cleans his glasses while playing a chess game with Jeanette at the booth. It seems as though every time the chipmunk is about to yell 'check mate!' the chipette frees her king and makes a move towards his own. Jeanette has always been a mystery… Without thinking, Simon finds himself staring at the concentrating chipette. Simon vigorously shakes his head, clearing his head.

"Sorry Simon," Jeanette giggles, her cheeks burning on the edge of her broad smile. Simon, being a developing and very confused young man, more or less, had a heart attack. Jumping a little, Simon nervously adjusts his glasses and straitens his shirt front.

"Huh?"

"Checkmate!" she giggles again, knocking over Simon's black king. Simon takes a quick moment to breathe a deep sigh of relief. Jeanette raises an eyebrow, but leaves the issue, too happy about her victory over the chess champion, Simon Seville.

Simon, recollecting himself, gives Jeanette a shy smile and clears the board. "Checkers?"

"Prepared to lose again Seville?" Jeanette smirks, mocking her older sister's sarcasm.

"We'll see," Simon laughs, pulling out another game.

On the other side of the RV, Alvin rolls his eyes at the two nerds making googly eyes at each other. _Sick_, Alvin snickers to himself, strumming the guitar in his hands lightly. He smiles down at the instrument as if makes simple strumming into notes… which, of course, turns into a song.

"Day to day," Alvin sings softly. "Where do you want to be? Because now you're trying to pick a fight… with everyone you need… You seem like a soldier, whose life stands composer. You're wounded, and way oh way to name, no man's land, no one to blame," Alvin sings softly, picking up the rhythm from the guitar, blocking out the sounds of the high way as the RV rumbles on. Dave turns his head to watch Alvin from the driver's seat and smiles at his son… until a horn from a lime green Prius makes him glue his eyes to the road again. "See the world! Find an old fashioned girl… and when all's been said and done… the friends that are given, not one of the friends that you want," Alvin strums the guitar, smiling as the notes float on past his ears. "Empty handed-"

"Hey!" Brittany plops down the green chair next to Alvin. Alvin stops the music, the moment being ruined entirely by the pink clad chipette sitting next to him. Alvin glares at her, but she doesn't seem to notice as she flips her hair, and without looking at him, she says, "That was a very lovely song Alvin."

A smile breaks across Alvin's cheeks, unbeknownst to him. He didn't know why Brittany complimenting him meant so much. Maybe because she rarely ever did… he always wondered why. Alvin couldn't find a single reason why Brittany hated him so much, yet she always seemed to be mad at him for some reason or another.

"Alvin," Brittany smirks well heartedly. "You're blushing."

"Am I?" Alvin chuckles nervously, clearing his throat. "Must be hot in here or something… Maybe I should get Dave to crank up the AC… you know, this RV is like a rolling tin can. Traps heat like a sauna!"

"Huh," Brittany holds back a laugh. "The air seems fine… even a little on the cool side if you ask me."

"Well, never mind then…" Alvin whispers, looking at his lap. The tense moment continues, but despite herself, Brittany smiles. The RV lurches to a heart stopping stop, making Brittany tumble out of her seat, breaking the tension between the couple as the glow of a stop light pours in through the windshield, since of course, Alvin was already up and pressing his face against the window. "We're here!" Theodore exclaims from his perch at shotgun.

"Las Vegas baby!" Alvin yells, bumping fist with his little brother, making the green clad chipmunks laugh. The lights of Las Vegas reflect off of the chipmunks' eyes as they watch the Eiffel Tower, the statue of liberty, and the thousands of casinos and clubs blink and sparkle in the Vegas nightlife passing them by.

Brittany huffs from the floor, and takes Eleanor's hand when offered and gets up to brush herself off. _Right when you think that he cares_… she steams, marching over to the booth where the two nerds continued to play checkers. They were completely ignoring the lights and glamor of Las Vegas. Neither of them appreciated the glamor of the city of lights.

"Guys?" Eleanor's small voice came from the other side of the booth from Brittany. She noticed that she had scooted into the bench seat next to Simon as Brittany had done the same on Jeanette's side. "W-what are we singing at the show tomorrow?"

"Don't be an idiot Eleanor!" Brittany says between her teeth, making the two beside them jump slightly at her outburst. "We're singing… we're… umm…" Brittany trails off, tapping her chin.

"Dave!" Alvin whines, listening in on the conversation. "You didn't decide what we're singing?"

Dave jumps a little, but composes himself enough to turn to Alvin and say, "I've _decided_ that you six need to come up with a list and report it back to me by tomorrow morning or there will be _no_ show, got it?"

Alvin crosses his arms in response and gestures for Theodore to follow him over to the other chipmunks. He pulls up a plastic chair that had been folded up between the refrigerator and the wall on the other side of the RV. He straddles the chair and rests his arms on its back making Simon roll his eyes while Theodore slouches in the green armchair across the small aisle. "So," Simon starts. "What are we singing for Vegas?"

"Oh!" Brittany raises her hand, making Simon smirk as he nods for her to answer. "Me and the Chipettes should totally sing _Everything's Going To Be Alright_!"

"Hey!" Alvin protests. "We sing that song too!"

"Barely," Brittany rolls her eyes. Simon just nods, and writes down the tittle on a piece of paper.

"What next?" Theodore asks, leaning forward.

"How should I know?" Alvin leans back in his chair, forgetting of course, that there is no back. Alvin tumbles backwards, taking the chair with him and hitting himself in the head with the plastic. While grumbling to himself, all Brittany can do is laugh hysterically.

"That's what you get!"

**~What songs should the chipmunks sing for their first show? Let me know in a review and you get free cyber cookies! :D**

**Brittany Noel Seville: Don't you worry hun, romance is a comin! AxB might take little while since, as perfect as they are for each other, they're both stubborn as hell! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**


	6. Once Upon A Wishing Star

**Bon Voyage!**

**"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."**

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Brittany opens her eyes in the middle of the night, breathing hard as she finds herself gripping her sisters' shoulders as they sleep on the cramped mattress. Brittany sits up, holding her head as she does so. A nightmare induced headache, great, exactly what she needs before the biggest day of her life. She shivers, remembering the contents of her dream as she crawls between her sisters, as not to wake them from their seemingly peaceful sleep.

Opening the door, Brittany looks around the RV for a place where aspirin might be stored. Under the sink? The only thing under the dripping sink is a bucket to catch more leaks. The bathroom? Over run by towels and hair products, in other words, too stuffed to hold any sort of medication.

Brittany sighs, listening to the muffled snores of Dave from the bunk above her head. With everyone asleep, Brittany Miller has never felt so alone watching the shadows that cover the grimy walls of the RV and listening to her sleeping friends.

She opens the door, breathing in the fresh air of the silent night. Light covers the small parking lot of the rest stop just outside of Vegas. Lights can even be seen from this distance. Brittany looks at the city for a long time, finally realizing how very far away from home she really was. Of course, Brittany had been away from home more times than she can count on her fingers. Before she was eight, she didn't even have a home to begin with before her sisters and herself settled down in their tree house in California to be near their new friends, The Chipmunks. But of course, they weren't really new friends anymore.

Brittany sits on the steps of the RV and looks up at the blank sky above her. The smog and pollution covering up the stars that she used to see at home but never truly appreciated. She lets out a sad sigh and sits there in the warm night air with her arms crossed around her knees.

"Brittany?" a familiar voice asks from inside. She turns from her seat and scoots over as the red clad chipmunk takes a seat next to her. She doesn't answer him as he tries to nudge her shoulder, desperately trying to get her to talk to him. It wasn't like Brittany to stay quiet. Alvin casts his blue eyes down at his feet as cars rumble by on the nearby overpass. "A-are you okay?" Alvin tries again, hating the silence. "Why are you outside?"

"Just thinking about home," she mumbles, still not looking at his worried expression.

"In the middle of the night?" Alvin asks, still confused as to why his best friend was so sad. What happened to his spunky pink clad chipette? "Can't you think about home in the middle of the day?"

"No," she says into the crook of her arm. Brittany finally stands up and walks down the steps in her bare feet, walking across the pavement and dirt searching the sky for just one star. "I-I didn't come out here just to think about home… I came out here to just… clear my head, Alvin. But of course, I can't even do that."

"What do you mean?" Alvin, standing now, shoves his hands into his pockets staring at Brittany's back as she looks up at the dark sky.

"I had… I had a nightmare," she turns to him, tears in the corners of her eyes. In all of the years that Alvin has known Brittany, she had never, not once, cried. At least, not unless it was out of spite. She was too strong to do anything like that… and now, here she was, crying over a bad dream.

"I know how you feel," he murmurs, still looking at her as her eyes widen in fear, memories flooding back from her subconscious. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

"I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he says quickly, hoping he wasn't pushing her into anything she didn't want to do. Brittany turns on her heels towards him, and does something Alvin never thought possible, yet it was something so simple and innocent. She wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly, and cries into his shirt front. All he can think to do is hug her back, stroke her hair, and whisper that everything was going to be alright.

"I woke up… in my dream, and everyone was gone," she sobs. "They all left me and I didn't think I could go on. There would be points when I would see them but they looked at me if I was a stranger. A stranger that they couldn't help but hate!" Alvin watches with sad eyes as Brittany tells her tale. Brittany looks up at him, making his cheeks burn despite himself. "Everyone left… Except… except you," she says, but doesn't smile. "That was the worst part," her stare burning him with every second. "I had to _watch_ you leave… You said… you said…" she couldn't continue, thick sobs taking over her speech. Her dream had felt so real with every harsh word that came with it, but holding her now was the very person that caused her all of her pain.

Alvin squeezes her waist has she cries, trying desperately for her to know that he was right there. Right there to protect her but his voice wouldn't work. For the first time, Alvin Seville was truly speechless. "I-I-I…"

"You don't need to say anything," Brittany says, suddenly calm and wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She takes a step back and gives Alvin a sad half smile. "I know I've done a lot of things that I don't mean… but I want you to know-"

"Kids?" Dave's voice comes from inside the RV. His head pokes out of the door and he smiles at the two who seem to be acting completely civilized towards each other, for once. And Dave was not about to ruin this. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," Dave steps back into the RV. "Please, continue."

"No, that's alright Dave," Brittany sighs, taking heavy steps back to the RV stairs. "I was done talking to Alvin anyways… thanks for making me feel better by the way."

Alvin nods and follows her up the stairs and into the small room at the back of the RV where their siblings were still sleeping. Brittany crawls back over the sheets and between her sisters while Alvin does the same between his brothers on the cramped mattresses.

Alvin lays there for a couple of minutes, his thoughts running wild with what just happened between him and Brittany. Finally, he sits up and looks over at the girls' bed. "Brittany?" he whispers. She responds by merely rolling over, facing the wall opposite of him. "Brittany?" he tries again.

"What Alvin?" she says, not looking at him.

"W-what were you going to say?" he asks his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she states.

"You said, 'But I want you to know…'" he trails off, waiting for Brittany to help him out.

"Good night Alvin," she replies harshly.

He hangs his head, confused by the girl laying across the room from him. What happened? Di d he do something wrong? No, that couldn't be it. All Alvin had done was comfort her and hug her a little. Alvin sighs, defeated and decides to forget about the whole encounter. _So what? _He thinks to himself. _Girls cry all the time; it's just a chick thing._ Not a Brittany thing.

Alvin turns his head to the small window beside the boys' bed, looking for an answer. But all he saw in the night sky was one single star.

**~AH! I couldn't help it... I just had to add a little fluff in there :)**

**Next chapter is thier day in Vegas and the big show! Then we'll move furthur into the story instead of staying in Vegas for what, three chapters? O.O**

**REVIEW! Thanks to my one song suggestion! You rock :)**


	7. Just A Day In Vegas

**Bon Voyage!**

**"The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."**

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

Jeanette shifts on the edge of the bed, trying not to fall off of the edge as Brittany snuggles against her in her sleep. Jeanette, of course, doesn't mind the closeness of her sister, but faced with the reality that she might fall flat on her face on the RV floor doesn't make Brittany look as cute as she might have been otherwise. But despite her trying to shove Brittany towards Eleanor, Jeanette tips backwards, trying desperately to grab onto the edge of a wobbly table to stabilize herself but the table just falls with her sending the lamp onto her. Jeanette sits on the ground covered in glass, dumbfounded as usual that she actually fell. You'd think she'd be used to it.

The crash wakes up the rest of the crew with a start. Simon grabs for his glasses and rushes over to the other side of the room, knowing very well what had happened to the purple clad chipette. He stops himself short and takes in the scene of Jeanette just staring ahead of her with blood on her face, hands, and legs while glass scatters across the floor. In the dim light of the RV, Jeanette shifts her green eyes to meet Simon's startled grey ones. Simon shakes himself out of his trance and says in a shaky voice "A-a-are you okay?"

"I-I think s-so," she answers in a soft voice as she tries to stand up. Brittany, now awake helps Jeanette jump over the glass by grabbing her hands and heaving her up and onto the bed. Theodore rushes out of the room and returns shortly with a first aid kit and hands it to Simon, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. As he stands there in the bustling room, he shifts his weight from each foot truly lost among his friends. It wasn't as if Jeanette falling was anything different from every other day, but she was usually caught. Not covered in blood. A soft hand takes hold of his and gives his palm a squeeze. He smiles shyly at Eleanor who is focusing on Jeanette and Simon as he wraps her up.

After Simon is finished, and Eleanor cleans up the scene, the six chipmunks head out to the front of the RV and find Dave sipping a cup of black coffee, completely absorbed in the newspaper he's reading. He glances over the paper casually only to drop it, knock over his coffee, and gasp at the appearance of Jeanette all in one swift motion. "What happened?" he demands.

"Jeanette fell," Alvin says calmly with his hands in his pockets and he looks at Jeanette's wrapped up arms and legs. Almost like a mummy… but a chick.

"I think that's a little more than obvious Alvin," Simon spits back at his older brother. "I think what Dave meant to say is,' how did this happen?'" he guesses, waiting for Dave to nod, which Dave does making Alvin cross his arms tightly across his chest. Brittany holds Jeanette's right hand while Eleanor squeezes her shoulders comfortingly. "She fell off of the bed and broke the lamp, on accident of course, and it broke on her."

"Are you alright?" Dave asks, getting out of his seat and kneeling in front of the chipette. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," she admits shyly. "But I think I'll be alright in time for concert," she smiles sweetly.

"The show!" Dave exclaims. "How could I forget? You fellas came up with a list right?"

"Y-"

"Yup!" Alvin snatches the list out of Simon's hand before he can say anything else. "A little bit of everything, Dave! It's going to be great! A little bit of rock, MJ, and… well, some chick music for the Chipettes," he rolls his eyes.

"Are you singing anything together?" he asks, scanning the list quickly.

"Well-" Simon starts.

"Yes, yes we are!" Alvin interrupts Simon yet again. "Some music from previous adventures… some sappy duets that the Chipettes picked-"

"They're not sappy!" Brittany yells at him, clenching her fists.

"You picked-"

"ALVIN!" Alvin turns to Dave instantly, but Simon is the one fuming. "Will you shut up for just one second?" he yells. Alvin takes his brother's head in a headlock and taunts openly. "What are you going to do about it now buddy?" he squeezes the crook of his arm around Simon's neck.

"That's enough!" Dave separates the struggling brothers. "Now, we have a couple of hours before rehearsal if you want to go into the city," he suggests with a more calm smile now that Alvin and Simon were on opposite sides of the group from each other. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes nod vigorously, anxious to get out of the RV. "Okay, here's twenty for each of you to spend on whatever you want to do… Just remember, no gambling, drinking, or hookers."

"Hey!" Alvin exclaims after looking at the one dollar bill in his paws. "You said twenty!"

"To be honest, I'm too afraid to give you anymore," Dave smirks, ushering the teenagers out of the RV. Before Alvin can get out another complaint, Dave slams the door shut and locks it. Alvin's voice shouts on the other side but Dave just smiles to himself, getting a new cup of coffee. Eventually, the voices fade and he sighs loudly. "Peace at last."

**O0o0o0O**

The Chipettes stare up at the tall women in their stiletto heels that click down the sidewalk of Las Vegas, wide eyed puppies peeking out of their bags as they walked down the sidewalk attracting men of all sorts. From the richest man cruising down the boulevard in a shiny Cadillac, to the poorest man stumbling out of a smoky bar to slap her round bottom. The boys would snicker every time this would happen.

"What do you want to do?" Eleanor smiles at Theodore, breaking the silence between the chipmunks. Theodore shrugs, staring at the people and sites surrounding him. Everything was so huge… at least, compared to a chipmunk. "Well, we have forty dollars to go somewhere," Eleanor taps her chin while Alvin mutters a 'lucky'. Eleanor shifts her brown eyes from side to side looking at the buildings surrounding the wide street. "A cooking festival!" she cries, jumping up and down with excitement. "Top chefs from around the world in one arena for your entertainment and appetite!" she reads the sign enthusiastically while the others groan. No one else really thought that a cooking festival would actually be… fun.

"And cheap too!" Theodore bounces.

"Ah, they probably aren't the best chefs in the world," Eleanor sighs, considering the price of the festival admittance.

"Then we'll be their toughest critic," Theodore smiles, holding out his arm to escort Eleanor inside. Eleanor giggles, taking his arm like a lady and leaving the others to think about what they're going to do with themselves. They shrug off the couple and continue to walk down the street until something stops Simon in his tracks, making Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette ram into his back one after another.

"Hey!" Brittany puts her fists on her hips. "What's the big idea?"

"This!" Simon holds out his arms wide to an adobe building that read _Las Vegas Natural History Museum._ Alvin crosses his arms and groans while Brittany just pouts, knowing that Jeanette was about to leave her all alone with Alvin for the afternoon with his one dollar. "They're having a convention on the mystery of time travel!"

"Well isn't that ironic?" Alvin mutters to no one in particular but Brittany nods her head, crossing her arms as Jeanette scurries into the museum behind Simon. She glances at her partner for the afternoon and sighs, giving in to the inevitable by following him further down the boulevard. "I'm so bored!" Alvin yells after about two more minutes of walking. "C'mon Britt! Let's go gamble off this dollar and get rich!"

"You've got to be kidding me," she says unenthusiastically while checking out her nails. Chipped. That's what she should be doing instead of hanging out with Alvin. Dumb old Alvin… dumb old stars…

"Nope!" he grabs on to her arm forcefully and pulls her into the nearest casino. Alvin marvels at the insides of the glitzy casino with ceilings four stories high and covered in twinkling lights. Velvet covered tables surrounded the large room while a large circular bar sat in the middle of the room on a two-step platform. A stage occupies the left side of the room and its crammed full of dancers and singers. Alvin wastes no time finding a simple game of 21 that is being played by three older men. One looks dirt poor and desperate, while the other two are covered in gold and diamonds.

"Ready to lose again big guy?" says one of the nicer looking men in an Italian accent, poking the unfortunate one with his cane.

"Hold this," Alvin hisses, handing his cap over to Brittany. Brittany gasps, wierded-out slightly that she was even holding the thing. Alvin rarely ever took it off let alone just hand it over to people.

"What are you doing?" she whispers back harshly.

"You'll see!" he smiles and makes his way to the table, closely followed by Brittany, the cap tucked safely in her purse. "Gentlemen!" he greets the older men. They all look him up and down and smirk – an easy win in their minds_. And their probably right to! _Brittany groans.

"Hey punk," one of the men snickers, turning away towards the dealer.

"You eighteen?" the dealer asks, looking at Alvin with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Alvin says, sitting in the semi-circle with the other men.

"You got ID?"

"What kind of question is that?" Alvin almost looks angry with the dealer. Brittany turns her smile into a hard line as she takes a seat next to Alvin, more intent on watching then actually playing the game. "I'm a chipmunk for Christ sake! You really think they hand out ID's in the middle of the woods?"

"Well no, but-"

"Just deal," Alvin waves him off, winking at Brittany when the dealer averts his eyes towards the deck of cards in his hands. The dealer explains the rules quickly before taking bets (Alvin handed over his dollar, making the group snicker again) then dealing each man two cards.

"Hit me," the poorer man says softly. The dealer slides another card towards the man. The man in rags looks at the card with wide eyes then with a sudden rush of violence, he throws his cards down and screams "God dammit!" A king, a five of hearts and a jack slides across the table making the two other men laugh.

"Guys addicted to the game," one of them leans over towards Alvin's ear. "He just doesn't know when to stop. Guy's dirt poor and spends his whole paycheck here once a week."

"You come here often then?" Alvin smirks.

"I can afford to come here often," the man gives him a knowing look before turning back to the dealer. "Hit me," he says and the dealer slides him a card, making the man smile. The other man just places his cards face down and smiles to himself. Brittany watches Alvin intently; not exactly sure what he was going to do… then again, he did only bet a dollar…

"Should I get another card?" Alvin turns to Brittany, a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know!" She replies in a hurried whisper. Alvin practically bounces his in his seat. "Don't, just use what you have, besides, you only have a dollar in that pot!"

"But if I just got-"

"SHH!" Brittany hushes him, watching the other men intently as they watch the couple with confused expressions.

"Sir?" the dealer waits, a card ready in his hands.

Alvin takes a deep breath, and then surprisingly he smirks, placing his cards face down like the other man had, waiting for the dealer to do his job. The first man has a six of diamonds, a three of hearts, and queen of spades. The second man has a king and an eight of clubs. He punches the first man in the arm, making both of them laugh. The dealer looks up at Alvin before flipping over his cards. I can't read Alvin's face as the first card is flipped over. The queen of diamonds shows her face to the crowd. Time seems to move in slow motion as the dealer flips over the second card. Brittany bites her lower lip, praying that she was right… oh God, Alvin would never let her live this one down!

The king of spades!

Brittany shrieks in excitement and adrenalin making Alvin laugh and the dealer smile. "The pot is yours Mister…"

"Miller," Alvin says with a smirk. "Come on sis," he takes the receipt from the dealer and takes Brittany's arm, leading her to collect their winnings, Brittany laughing at the stunt the whole walk to the counter.

Back at the festival, Theodore looks down at his food with an unhappy look across his face. It had turned out the festival was featuring the top _fast food _chefs in the world. It was all fine with the green clad chipmunk until that greasy feeling came over him. A plate of fries with a small cube of a classic hamburger was sitting in front of him for him to sample. He glances at Eleanor, who stirs the ketchup on her plate with a fry, leaning her cheek against her palm.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asks, instinctively putting his paw over hers. Eleanor blushes, making Theodore realize what he had just done. "I-I-I'm sorry," he stutters.

"Don't be sorry," she replies sweetly, putting the fry down and giving Theodore her full attention. Something about Theodore always made her feel light and airy. He's so sweet and innocent… it's just simply… adorable. Eleanor always imagined herself with a tough jock that could keep up with her on the soccer field but here sat Theodore, sharing her other love: Food. Theodore continues to look at her with a worried look cut across his features. "Oh, well… I just don't think I can eat anymore of this food! I mean, I thought we'd be eating good food… not cheap burgers," she sighs. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You didn't know Ellie," Theodore says, smiling. "Besides, it _was_ fun at first! Remember the anchovy burger?" Eleanor makes a face making Theodore laugh out loud. "Disgusting!"

"Ahem," a gruff voice says, looming over the couple as they laugh. Theodore turns to the man with a wide smile still on his face. Eleanor buries her head in her arms, still laughing. The man standing over them is a big man to say the least. He's wearing a white shirt and an apron over faded jeans. But despite the size of the man looming over Theodore, he was nervously ringing his apron in his hands. "Y-y-you really don't like it?"

"Excuse me?" Theodore says, frowning at the man. Eleanor looks up from her arms, watching the man shift his eyes from side to side.

"That's my burger… I made it and I couldn't help but hear-"

"Oh, no!" Eleanor stops him. "We weren't talking about this one!"

"Oh," the man smiles. "Well then I hope you like it!"

"To tell you the truth sir, I'm not exactly sure I'll ever be able to eat it," Theodore groans, looking at his protruding stomach. "Not good on the diet," he winks at Eleanor who giggles.

"That's too bad," he says with a half-smile. "You know, call me crazy but you two look awfully familiar… If only I could put my finger on it…"

"Well, we're both in a band," Theodore smiles broadly. Even though the timid chipmunk never really let fame get to his head like his big brother, it didn't mean that he never enjoyed the attention. Especially being the least noticed one in the trio. "I'm from The Chipmunks while Eleanor here is from The Chipettes. We're on tour!"

"Oh yeah!" the man smiles broadly, finally letting go of his apron. "My daughter is a huge fan! In fact, she's going to the show tonight."

"That's great!" Eleanor gushes. "I wonder if we'll see her there," she thinks out loud.

"Well, her name is Lisa if you see her at the show," he replies. "I'm sure she'll be begging for an autograph!"

"That'd be great!" Theodore answers. The moment gets tense as the three of them run out of things to say to each other. Theodore absently looks at the watch fastened around his wrist. Simon had gotten one for him last Christmas. He wasn't a fan until he figured out that it would help him count down the seconds until class was over without obnoxiously looking over his shoulder every two seconds. Without saying anything, he gives Eleanor a look and taps his watch. Rehearsal was in less than a half an hour.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to get going!" Eleanor says, trying to be a cheerful and polite as possible as she put her napkin on the table next to her loaded plate and pushes her chair away from the table before standing. Theodore groans, and puts the cube of burger in his mouth, swallowing before he can even taste it.

"Great burger by the way!" Theodore smiles before offering his hand to Eleanor. She takes it, intertwining her fingers in his as he leads her outside. The fresh air hits them, making both chipmunk and chipette smile at the light August breeze.

"That was really great of you," Eleanor smiles once they rounded the corner away from the festival. Theodore gives her a confused look. "Trying his burger even though you were full. I'm sure you really made his day."

"It was nothing," Theodore shrugs, feeling his stomach ache. Eating that last bite really was a bad idea… Eleanor shrugs too, but squeezes his hand. Theodore smiles at the gesture even though he knew that Eleanor meant nothing by it. She's so loving and gentle… way out of his league.

"This was so great!" a voice comes from behind him. He turns to watch a pair dressed in blue and purple come walking down the sidewalk. "The convention was amazing! I can't believe they went over the contemplation of time travel! I mean, I had things to say… all of those top league scientists looked at _me _and _listening_!" Simon exclaims, practically skipping down the street with his hands in his pockets as Jeanette smiles back at him, obviously happy that he was so excited. "And I couldn't have done any of it without you," he smiles warmly.

"Aw," Theodore hears Eleanor next to him, looking over her shoulder at the pair.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asks Simon. "You were always the mastermind, not me. I don't remember accomplishing anything like you have. Always inventing and learning something new."

"But that's just it!" Simon says, touching her shoulder softly. "I was only the mastermind. I couldn't have accomplished anything without proper support and care… that's where you come in."

"I do care about you," Jeanette says softly, almost as if she was admitting it to herself. Theodore glances at Eleanor again who has her hand over her heart and her mouth in a permanent 'aw'. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and pink. A giddy chipmunk carrying something slung over his shoulder and an equally happy chipette at his side. Then he saw where they were headed. The touching scene between the Simon and Jeanette was about to be broken.

Eleanor must have seen this as well, because next to Theodore she was hissing "Brittany!" Even from the distance that the couple was at, Brittany stops and looks for the source of her name. "Brittany! Come here!"

Brittany and Eleanor's eyes lock and the pink clad chipette smiles and takes Alvin's hand, leading him over to the green clad couple at a hurried pace. "El-"

"SH!" Eleanor puts her hand over her sister's mouth and gestures for her to watch the scene. Apparently a long silence had stretched out between the couple because Jeanette picked up right where she had left off.

"I think that you're an amazing inventor," Jeanette compliments. Simon's expression seems to falter as he looks in to her green eyes.

"Is that it?" he asks, ringing his hands. "Is… is that all you think of me as?"

"Well, of course not," Jeanette smiles shyly. "You're my best friend and I hope that we'll be friends forever… maybe even more-"

A loud beeping noise cuts Jeanette off and the couple looks at the grimy sides of the RV in shock. Dave smiles from the driver's seat and motions for the kids to hop on. Alvin rolls his eyes at the incident. _I guess it's just a Dave thing_, he thinks to himself. _Always ruining the moment._

Alvin thinks back to last night and glances at Brittany. His lips form a tight line as he thinks about what she might have said to him. Was she going to say that she cared about him… or worse, that she hated him? _Who knows? _He grumbles inwardly. _And who cares?_

Alvin takes a confident step forward towards the RV, but before he can climb the stairs Simon's annoying dry voice makes him halt. "I thought Dave said no gambling," Simon says, observing the bag of cash slung over his brother's shoulder.

"Simon," Alvin smirks, putting a hand on Simon's shoulder and shaking his head as if he was talking to a child. Simon crosses his arms, waiting for what Alvin had to say. "This isn't gambling. This is called _winning_!" he smiles. "Gambling is for _losers."_

Simon makes a 'humph' noise and rolls his eyes before following the group into the RV.

_Show time. _

**Well... that was long.**

**I tried to have every couple have thier own moment in this chapter. I felt as if there was a lot of Simonette in this chapter which I'm not very good at... but I thought it turned out okay :) DAVE RUINED ANOTHER ADORABLE MOMENT. Damn *glares***

**REVIEW! *pwease* :)**


	8. Just Livin' On A Prayer

**Bon Voyage!**

"**The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."**

**(Song: Livin on a Prayer [http : / / www. youtube .com /watch?v=s0IG1vcXF0I&feature=related])**

**~Don Williams, Jr.**

The Chipmunks take a bow after their first song of the night. Panting and sweating, the boys jog off stage and jump up one by one to give Dave a high five. Dave whispers a quick "congratulations" and turns on his heels to go and retrieve the girls from their dressing rooms.

"This is pathetic!" Brittany fumes inside the dressing room. "Do you see how many people are out there? Two hundred at best! We might as well still be at that hotel singing as The Chipmunks for Christ sake!"

"Brittany," Eleanor hushes her sister. "We're lucky to be on tour at all, now _get a grip!_" Brittany crosses her arms tightly across her chest as she turns away from Eleanor, mumbling harsh words back at her baby sister.

Dave opens the doors, slightly scaring the girls who were previously deep in conversation. He smiles at them and tells them to get out on stage. The girls walk past Dave in a quick motion, not even asking if it was their turn. Brittany leads the girls with her eyes half closed and her nose in the air while her little sisters give Dave a quick hug, smiling broadly at the prospects of singing in front of a crowd.

The girls take their places on the dark stage with their heads bowed towards the floor, not a smile tracing their expressions as they wait for the music to start. The light strum of the guitar makes the stage explode with light, but with the Chipettes still bowing and tapping their foot to the rhythm, the stage lights collect into three separate spotlights.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks_," Brittany sings, still not raising her head. The crowd explodes with excitement at the prospects of hearing a familiar song. Excitement builds as Brittany sings her next line. "_Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck… It's tough… so tough."_

"_Gina works the diner all day," _Eleanor sings, also with her head bent towards the floor. At this point, the crowd is clapping and stomping their feet along with the rhythm of the music making an unintentional smile spread across Eleanor's cheeks. "_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_. _For love, mmm, for love."_

All three girls raise their heads slowly as they sing "_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_. _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_. _We got each other and that's a lot_. _For love we'll give it a shot!" _The stage explodes with lights and the Chipettes break character to dance towards the front of the stage. Using their right foot to propel them forward, they slide their left foot across the floor, popping a little Michael Jackson move here and there. _"Oh, we're half way there_! _Oh oh, livin' on a prayer!_ _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_, _oh oh, livin' on a prayer!_

Jeanette steps forward boldly, snapping her fingers and tapping her foot with a smirk as she sings "_Tommy's got his six string in hock,_ _now he's holding in what he used to make it talk_ _so tough, mmm, it's tough."_

" _Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers 'baby it's okay, someday,'"_ Eleanor sings, leaning towards the crowd as she does so. Fans lean across the stage, daring to touch her and she smiles warmly at the people cheering her on.

"_For now we gotta hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We got each other and that's a lot_

_For love we'll give it a shot!_

_Oh, we're half way there_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer!"_

Brittany turns as someone slams on the guitar, making the other Chipettes jump slightly as they watch Alvin appear from the sidelines with an electric guitar in his hands. Brittany rolls her eyes and groans inwardly as she watches Alvin rock out to Bon Jovi, but her sisters take her mind off of the obnoxious chipmunk when they start off with the dance number. Swaying her hips, Brittany joins her sisters' formation, leading her to the back of the stage. With a sudden burst of energy, the girls sprint forward. Eleanor and Jeanette perform a simple summersault (as planed) and posing on their sides. Brittany, on the other hand, forgets the sumersault and performs a risky flip. Sending her hands to the floor first, Brittany pushes all of her weight into the air, twisting her body around in a full circle before landing in a splits, her toes pointed towards the crowd. A loud applause echoes through the crowd as Brittany takes in her glory.

A single spotlight focuses on Brittany. But having lost time, Brittany stays in her position on the ground as she sings "_ We gotta hold on ready or not_. _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got!" _She fist pumps the air, her hips burning as she spins around on her bottom and up into standing position.

"_Whoa, we're half way there_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa, we're half way there_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa oh, livin on a prayer"_

"Thank you!" Brittany takes a dramatic bow as her fans take in the performance. A loud applause echoes through the LA show house, making the Chipettes grin. They gather together center stage, wrapping their arms around each other as they whisper a "great job" or a "you did amazing out there" in each other's ears.

The girls file off stage as the lights dim, the crew preparing for another song by the Chipmunks. Brittany catches sight of the red clad chipmunk leaning against her dressing room door with a wide smirk on his face. Brittany stomps up to him, poking her chest.

"You're obnoxious," she spits, and without another word she pulls his red cap over his eyes, disorienting the poor creature. But Brittany doesn't wait to see him fall over, pulling his cap up to glare at the closing dressing room door.

**~Sorry for the short chapter guys… I've been grounded for what? Two days and I'm already a little out of it… more to come! Do you think this was okay for the show scenes? Or do you want more? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**Brittany Noel Seville: Sorry, I'm still thinking about that kiss between Britt and Alvie, but it just wasn't the right time :) **


End file.
